


贡品（jd part）

by Goodbyedawn



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M, 人外 兽交 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyedawn/pseuds/Goodbyedawn
Summary: 身为贫民窟中的一员，迪奥猜到了那些人在面对王子成人礼时会给他献上什么东西，但是他没有料到的是那是他自己。





	贡品（jd part）

迪奥·布兰度早已经忘记了被五花大绑扔到这个暗无天日的铁笼里过去了几日。  
国家的两位王子即将成年，每个地区的兽人都必须献上礼物。就连他们这种贫民窟也必须参加。  
也只有他们，在其他地区所贡奉的珍宝中，只有他们选取的是被认为最淫邪的蛇。  
当然，考虑到是两位王子，准备的也是两条黄金蟒。  
因此同自己一起被扔进来的还有西撒·A·齐贝林，迪奥认识他，蛇类本身就极其稀少，在这种地方的蛇类的生活就更是艰难，虽然没有什么交集，但是却也混过几次眼熟，是同自己一样，没有家人，也没有依附于什么组织的人。  
但现在迪奥无暇顾及这些，那些肮脏下流的人把自己带到这个铁笼以后，用了各种方法来达到贡品的需求，甚至连自己变为人形的权利都被剥夺了，极长的蛇尾被捆绑着，露出蛇腹的那个属于雌性的穴口，明明没有被使用过却是糜烂的红色，阴茎一直挺立着，前列腺液滴滴答答的流了一地，混着雌穴流出的淫水把笼子底部搞得乱七八糟。他被迫保持这种性兴奋的状态已经很久了，来自每隔一段时间注射的媚药一点点蚕食着他的理智，现在他已经不能思考如何从这个破地方离开了，满脑子只有在真的见到那位王子时，用自己的毒牙狠狠得咬上对方一口。

又是不知道过去了多久，迪奥才再次见到了阳光，他被其他人从笼子里拖出来，简单的擦干身上的液体以后，他被蒙着眼睛带到了一个地方，做了简单的清洗以后再次注射入最后的一剂媚药。他可以感觉到这次的量比之前陆陆续续加起来的都要大，翻涌而来的情欲折磨着他所剩无几的理智。  
口缚被换上了新的，口涏不受控制得流出，为了不让自己看起来那么狼狈，迪奥选择了一个劲得吞咽，却因为半张开的嘴唇而变得难以进行。  
专门给他“侍奉”王子的房间充满了暧昧而又艳俗的暖粉色灯光，一股若有若无的香气布满了所有空间，如果他还能够正常思考，便可以猜到这是另一种催情剂，但是现在不行，被情欲充斥着全部的大脑唯一可以记住的只有：用牙齿狠狠刺入对方的皮肤，将牙中的毒液一滴不剩的注射进去。  
高傲的黄金蟒不允许自己雌伏于任何人身下，更不用说是现在这般屈辱的状态，然而因为媚药的作用，他完全兴奋了起来，雌穴一张一合得流出透明的淫液，湿哒哒得弄了他一身，随着时间的推移，里面更是出奇得痒，仿佛有无数的虫子爬过一般，恨不得伸手进去扣一扣，阴蒂硬的发疼，挺立着渴望着一点小小的摩擦。迪奥扭了扭，此刻对情欲的渴望占据了他的全部思维。“一下，一下就好。”扭动着腰肢，阴蒂得以蹭到勒在尾部的红色麻绳。一瞬间绝对的快感从私处向全身炸裂，他每一寸的皮肤，神经都在为着这次高潮而欢呼，他颤抖着，迎来了数日来的第一次高潮，雌穴中所喷出的淫液淅淅沥沥得淋在了金色的鳞片上，给这暧昧的环境中更添上了一抹情欲。  
但对于迪奥没有想到的是，早在他和自己的情欲做着无用功的挣扎时，他所记恨的王子早已经推开了门，欣赏到了一切。乔纳森·乔斯达，双胞胎中的长兄，来到这里接受贫民窟所献给他的成人礼。其实他并不想接受这份礼物，每个兽人都有自己的尊严，被献上供以脱去童贞太过于荒谬以及恶俗，他想要放走那个可怜的蛇，解开他的束缚告诉他自己是没有恶意的。  
然而在他推开门的一刹那，满屋子的香气让他一瞬间思维变得迟缓，床上躺着的是一条被用长绳巧妙得捆起来的蟒蛇，被蒙上眼睛的他似乎没有发现自己的到来。乔纳森刚想出声，那条蛇扭了扭腰，随后颤抖着，华丽的高潮了。他看着蛇的腰猛的抬起，一股水从私处喷射出来，整个身体都扭曲起来，昭示着他的愉悦。  
快上了他，这便是送给你的礼物。  
不知名的声音叫嚣着，乔纳森只是咽了口口水，没有去管已经完全挺立的下半身，伸手解开了蒙住蛇眼睛的布条。明显是还没有从刚刚的高潮中反应过来，身下的人眼睛上翻着，若不是因为口缚的缘故，舌头也许也已经垂在外面，露出分叉的舌尖。这么想着，乔纳森顺势解开了口缚，皮革在这条美丽的蟒蛇上留下了淡淡的红痕，红的刺眼，却增添了一些不一样的意味。  
“嘿。”他试探性得摇摇蛇的肩膀，同时解开了他手腕上的绳结，“我叫乔纳森·乔斯达，我不会对你做什么的，你可以离开了，你是迪奥对吗？我……”话还没有说完，身下的蟒蛇却已经转着眼睛从之前的断片中回笼，还未等乔纳森反应过来，他便一个挺身，咬住了王子的脖颈，将牙齿中的毒液一滴不剩，全部灌入。  
迪奥的确被不间断的媚药搞得没了理智，他没有想过为什么他人没有拔除他的牙齿，那些仆人怎么会让他这样一个贡品威胁到王室的生命呢？他所不知道的是，对于这些龙族们，身为其最低贱的旁支的蛇类的毒液，在他们血液中，却是最完美的催情剂。  
毒素起作用的一瞬间，乔纳森便立刻感受到了那源源不断的燥热，那根名为理性的弦“啪”得一声崩断，属于龙族的特征无意识得显现出来，带着绝对的威压，他摁住了蛇的手腕，握着自己的阴茎，不假思索得顶入那流着水的穴口。  
好痛，好痛好痛，迪奥挣扎着想要离开，过大的性器对于一个处子而言太过了，仿佛是刑法一般，他感受到阴茎一点点撑开自己的穴口，直到顶部碰到了生殖腔才停下，他被塞的满满登登的，大张着嘴呼吸着，就像离水的鱼一般。  
乔纳森感受到了身下人的痛苦，他刻意放慢了自己的速度，但是这个穴实在是太过于柔软，爽得他差点直接缴械，天知道他花了多大的毅力没有立刻挺腰，把这个小淫蛇操到浑身发软。“抱歉，你还好吗？”他凑到人的耳边询问到，这种迟来的绅士礼仪让迪奥出离得愤怒，他惊讶于对方仍然活着的同时还为他进入自己而愤怒，他撇开头不愿意搭理这个马后炮的绅士，咬着嘴唇不让自己声音泄出哪怕一丝一毫。  
乔纳森见对方并没有理睬自己，心中的歉意仍然没有褪去，然而下半身的快感让他忍不住开始抽送。未经人事的少年从未有过这些经验，只是一个劲得抽插，整根拔出再用力的顶进去，每一下都用力的像是要钉入对方体内一般。敏感的穴道完全无法承受这样的冲击，巨大的痛感夹杂着这样被填满的满足让迪奥忍不住攥紧了被单，在白色的丝绸床单上留下了难以抹去的褶皱。  
乔纳森似乎是感受到了对方的痛苦，希望小蛇也可以获得和自己一样的快感，学着给自己自慰时一样，手握住了一直被冷落的阴茎，上下撸动着，用手指剥开包皮，围着龟头磨蹭着。  
“啊……啊……！不要，不要碰”身下的美人终于给予了自己答复，乔纳森高兴得垂头蹭了蹭对方脖颈，随后听从了迪奥的要求，放开了他的阴茎。  
“别真的放开啊！”迪奥被气的不轻，尾巴尖用力的拍打着床铺，没想到这个王子居然真的放开了，明明就只差最后一点了……阴茎颤抖着吐出了一股前列腺液，他抬起腰向前蹭蹭，理智几近瓦解的他已经开始摇尾求怜，希望对方给予自己最后的一丝快感。  
乔纳森惊讶于对方的反应之激烈，但还是伸手再次握住阴茎上下套弄，奇怪的是迪奥似乎仍旧无法从中得到解脱，他扭动着腰蹭着乔纳森的手掌，因为不能高潮急得快要哭出来，“你再多摸一摸……”但乔纳森并不知道怎么才能让蛇高潮的办法，没有停止抽插的阴茎从穴内带出了些许液体——这是对方得到了快感的暗示吗？乔纳森并不清楚，但是在他看到那一颗同样挺立的小豆豆的时候，鬼使神差得捏了上去。  
“——————！！！”迪奥立刻高潮了，一股温热的液体打在乔纳森的龟头上，嫩肉紧紧吸着阴茎，就像要把精液从其中榨出来一般。事实也的确如此，没有经历过这样的快感的王子殿下在小蛇的穴内射出了今夜的第一股精液。

乔纳森想从穴口里面抽出来，结束今天这一场偏离轨道的性爱，但当他看到迪奥因为快感而上吊着的红色眼睛，以及露出来的一小截舌头，他的下半身几乎是立刻再次挺立。没有任何提前通知，他握住迪奥的腰再次大开大合的抽送起来。迪奥还没有从刚刚的高潮中反应过来，新的一轮快感让他忍不住呻吟出声：“我刚刚才……！太快了！呜！”乔纳森似乎是找到了窍门，学着在穴口里面寻找不同角度戳刺，不一会就发现迪奥在他顶到某个点时猛的弹起再落下。再经验匮乏的处子此刻也知道了这是对方的敏感点，于是加大了频率，对准了那个可以使人快乐的点一个劲的猛顶。“啊，啊……不行，太过了……太快了！啊啊，太舒服了…………！”迪奥疯狂得摇着头，企图摆脱这噬人的快感，然而人没有听，仍旧用力的顶弄着，就像要把自己揉到他身体里面去一般。  
无法逃脱。  
“叫我乔乔。”乔纳森俯下身子含住迪奥的耳垂说着，喷出的气息打在迪奥脸上让他浑身发软，下意识得搂住乔纳森，发出细不可闻的呻吟。乔纳森还想着要让迪奥感到舒服，再一次得抚上阴蒂，属于雌性的器官此刻因为仍忠实得反映着  
本体的快感，随着和抽插一样速度的抚慰，迪奥很快就缴械了，私处喷射出来的液体淋了乔纳森整个小腹都是，女性的器官没有高潮的限制，即使他的阴茎还没有从刚刚的高潮中恢复重新挺立，雌穴却在乔纳森的手下一点点攀上高峰不知多少回。  
迪奥忘记了自己高潮了多少次，从最开始的抗拒到主动迎合，直到现在因为过于过多的快感而疲累得任由乔纳森处置似乎没有经过多久，他的肚子里盛满了龙族的精液，因为乔纳森的抽插被打成了白沫，从缝隙中流出。刚刚射出精液的乔纳森依然对着自己的女性器官很感兴趣，从刚开始的揉搓变成了拧和掐，有些粗鲁的举动使得快感以立方的速度提升，被使用过度的女性器官现在已经完全肿了起来，肉嘟嘟得挤在那里。  
迪奥眼神涣散，下意识摸了摸因为被射入过多而微微隆起的小腹——真的有种怀孕的错觉，乔纳森有些眼红，一瞬间繁殖的冲动让他完全变为龙族的形态，猛的张开的龙族翼翅罩着迪奥，把他从昏昏欲睡的疲惫中唤醒，一根比之前还要大的阴茎挺立着，磨蹭着他的阴蒂。  
……好大。这是迪奥的第一反应，随后他又意识到乔纳森明明还有一根埋在自己体内的物什，那么眼前的这根……“不可以不可以不可以！”迪奥反应过来将要发生的事情，用力捶打着乔纳森的背部试图让他放弃，然而对方已经在阴道处扩张着，在塞着过大阴茎的同时，填入了一根根手指“乔乔！快停下来！”然而他的身体却早已对这些快感食髓知味，面对可以给予自己快感的人表示出了最大的忠诚，很快他的身体就又被扩张好了，确认了迪奥不会受伤的同时，乔纳森坚定得，不容迪奥拒绝得埋入了第二根阴茎，硕大的龟头完全把迪奥撑开，一种完全被填满的快感让身下的人难以承受，紧张得抱着人微微颤抖。“迪奥，放松。”乔纳森有些于心不忍，吻住了迪奥的嘴唇，笨拙得在他口腔里搅动，手也抚上了迪奥的阴蒂，不轻不重得掐着帮助他放松。  
待到完全进入时两个人都紧张到大汗淋漓，迪奥已经不能说出一句完整的话语，只能埋在乔纳森的颈窝里猛烈得喘着气。“得要迪奥先出来一次。”乔纳森想着，加快了按摩阴蒂的速度，同时也抚上了他的阴茎，在双重的刺激下，迪奥很快又高潮了，颤抖着吐出淡的只有水的精液。未等迪奥从快感中适应，乔纳森便握着他的腰抽送起来，两根阴茎把他的阴道塞得慢慢的，只是动一动两人都能感受到巨大的快感，此刻快感似乎已经不是让人舒服的奖励，而是一种刑法，迪奥甚至生出他会死在这张床上的错觉。  
乔纳森很快也射出了精液，一起登顶的两根阴茎完全得灌满了迪奥的腹部：“会怀孕的……”迪奥这么想着，缓缓得合上了眼睛，无力再去和慌张的收回一切形态的乔纳森多加啰嗦。

此刻一个小小的卵正在他的生殖腔中形成。

**Author's Note:**

> 蟒蛇是没有毒的，蟒蛇也是没有双性结构的。为了爽而爽的产物，希望大家可以看个开心


End file.
